Sound The Alarm
Sound The Alarm '''(アラーム音) is Ryuu Barahona's first solo single. ������������������ # '''Sound The Alarm (アラーム音)' '- 3:19 # Triple Threat (三拍子) - 3:27 # Star Galaxy ft Eihime Miku - 3:25 # Hikaru Monotachi(ヒカルものたち) (Cover) - 4:24 # Spiegel Man- 1:00 # Someone Like You- 4:44 ' # 365-4:23 ' ������������ |-|ᴇɴɢʟɪꜱʜ= I told you before; you can't escape it's so hard to get away from me you have no choice but to be with me I am something inside of you; you can't just deny hey, are you attracted to me? you know I am your everything, quit staring at me (Sound The Alarm) I am always watching you (Sound The Alarm) I'm going to hurt you if you ever leave me I am everything you desire why can't you understand that? ( can you see it now?) Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! even if you cry, I'll always be by your side Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! if we are apart, I will find you as if I am your shadow ( LaLaLa Lalalala La, LaLaLa Lalalala La) Your heart tells you to leave me, but your eyes say otherwise I ask you to love me, and you did now I will never let you go (Sound The Alarm) baby, please follow the beat or else something worse will happen to you (Sound The Alarm) I'm going to hurt you if you ever leave me I am everything you desire ( can you see it now?) Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! even if you push me away, I will find a way to your heart Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! I will be by your side ( LaLaLa Lalalala La, LaLaLa Lalalala La) Can you understand, I'm saying? I am never leaving your side you're too perfect to be a lost cause Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! even if you cry, I'll always be by your side Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! if we are apart, I will find you as if I am your shadow LaLaLa Lalalala La, LaLaLa Lalalala La~ |-|ʀᴏᴍᴀᴊɪ= |-|ᴋᴀɴᴊɪ&ᴋᴀɴᴀ= �������������� ᴛᴇᴀsᴇʀ �� A high pitch voice is heard " It's time to break free. Let no one control you...isn't that right? Ryuu." The MV shows the white hallways. The camera focuses on the room where Ryuu is kept. ᴛᴇᴀsᴇʀ �� The screen goes full white, after focusing. The camera slowly goes up showing Ryuu trapped in the cage, his legs in shackles, sitting down, touching his own face. In the background, you can hear one vers of the lyrics "LaLaLa Lalalala La, LaLaLa Lalalala La" it zooms to Ryuu's eyes and the screen goes black, Ryuu's voice is heard " Sound The Alarm" ᴛᴇᴀsᴇʀ �� Ryuu is running down the hallway very slowly, but you can't see who is chasing them. It switches Ryuu dancing the choreography alone, background music is just instrumental. " Even if you cry, I'll always be by your side." Sound The Alarm logo shows the word "side" echos. ���� A man shape figure comes walking down the white hallway. He is wearing all black, as the camera focused on his face. He is wearing a white mask. Once he arrived at the door, it opened itself. The lights turned on. The Camera wides out. Ryuu is in a cage in shackles. He seemed to have been crying. The man in black walked towards Ryuu and smacked the cage " Stop crying! Pretty people don't need to have saggy faces, right?!" he yelled, looking down at Ryuu. Ryuu replied, " Please let me go! I didn't do anything!" " and you'll not do anything forever! Not when I'm around...be a good little Ryuu" he leaves the room having the room return the screen goes dark "help.." his voice quietly echoed. Instrumental begins to play. The lights of the room turned on; Ryuu and the dancers are in their positions starting to dance the choreography with better clothing. "I told you before; you can't escape it's so hard to get away from me you have no choice but to be with me." Ryuu sang. The man in black looks at the screen where Ryuu is kept. He slowly touches the screen. Ryuu looks up multiple times at the camera; the man in black knew something was wrong " I am something inside of you; you can't just deny. Hey, are you attracted to me? you know I am your everything, quit staring at me". It returns to the choreography. As he arrived at the room where Ryuu is kept. He isn't in his cage. He screams and smacks the alarm The camera focuses on Ryuu running through the hallway. The alarms sound off having the hallway flash red, but he doesn't stop running. "(Sound The Alarm) I am always watching you (Sound The Alarm) I'm going to hurt you if you ever leave me. I am everything you desire; why can't you understand that? ( can you see it now?). The MV switches to the choreography. "Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! Even if you cry, I'll always be by your side! Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! if we are apart, I will find you as if I am your shadow ( LaLaLa Lalalala La, LaLaLa Lalalala La)". Ryuu continues to run but suddenly sees other men in black in front of him. One spots him and points at Ryuu. He quickly turns to the right. Ryuu and the man in black are playing chess. "Your heart tells you to leave me, but your eyes say otherwise. I ask you to love me, and you did" Man in black does a checkmate "now I will never let you go" Ryuu is shocked to see that he has lost the game. Ryuu is running away from them " (Sound The Alarm) baby, please follow the beat, or else something worse will happen to you (Sound The Alarm) I'm going to hurt you if you ever leave me. I am everything you desire ( can you see it now?)". The MV switches to the choreography "Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! Even if you push me away, I will find a way to your heart. Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy!. I will be by your side ( LaLaLa Lalalala La, LaLaLa Lalalala La)" as he reaches close to the exit's ladder, he smiles. The scene slows down as the minions jump onto Ryuu, forcing him to stay down. Ryuu struggles to break free "Can you understand, I'm saying? I am never leaving your side! You're too perfect to be a lost cause" Ryuu punches a minion on top of him and kicks the minion holding his right leg. He breaks free and climbs up the latter — the man in black screams at Ryuu as he arrives. The music stops, " Hey! You are nothing without me! Nothing! Come back, and you'll have everything!" the room is silently quietly; Ryuu replied, " not anymore." he escapes. The MV again switches to the choreography this time Ryuu is wearing all black " Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! Even if you cry, I'll always be by your side. Don't ever leave me! Come closer, boy! If we are apart, I will find you as if I am your shadow.LaLaLa Lalalala La, LaLaLa Lalalala La~ ". The man in black screams, his minions looked frightened by that. The camera spins around the leader slowly focuses on his face. He takes off his mask, revealing to be...Ryuu, but his face glitches " This isn't over." his voice sounded glitchy. ���������� TBA Trivia *Format(s): CD, download, streaming *Released: November 10th, 2019 *Genre(s): Dance/Electronic *Length: 3:19 *Label: DayBreak Academy * Ryuu is the songwriter of his single. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Pop Songs Category:Sound The Alarm